The field of this disclosure relates generally to blades and, more particularly, to a method and a system for limiting blade pitch.
Many known gas turbine engines include a fan assembly that increases engine thrust. Specifically, fan blade pitch directly affects the magnitude of the engine thrust or reverse thrust, and many pilots use a pitch adjustment system to facilitate controlling the aircraft during flight.
At least some known pitch adjustment systems have an electro-mechanical actuation assembly that adjusts blade pitch within either a flight range (i.e., a thrust pitch range) or a ground range (i.e., a reverse thrust pitch range). Because many known electro-mechanical actuation assemblies depend on an electronic control loop to maintain blade pitch within a given range (i.e., to maintain pitch within either the flight range or the ground range), a reliable back-up system for limiting blade pitch would be beneficial to facilitate assisting the pitch adjustment system with maintaining blade pitch within the given range.